


Quente o bastante

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Shopping Date
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [UsoNa]Nami declara a um vendedor que Usopp é seu namorado, em seguida marca um encontro com outro cara, as consequências da situação toda faz os corações de ambos congelarem...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 3





	Quente o bastante

**Author's Note:**

> [Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Festival de One Shots do Grupo One Piece Girls (Tema: Natal e Fim de Ano)]
> 
> Como sempre eu não preciso de motivos para escrever Usona, mas quando o tema vem prontinho assim o prazer é maior e melhor! ♥
> 
> Fic betada por por FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/)
> 
> One Piece não me pertence, porque se fosse meu haveria mais situações com eventos de Natal e Ano Novo...
> 
> "Cada vez que os lábios dos dois se encontravam, ele tornava o beijo um pouco mais profundo, um pouco mais quente."  
— Nora Roberts, Um sonho de vida

— São as últimas peças, por favor me diga que acabamos!

Usopp gemeu colocando uma pilha de roupas sobre o balcão de uma loja, Nami se aproximou e avaliou as peças.

— Preciso desse modelo, só que em uma cor diferente... vermelho talvez... — Ela ergueu um vestido na frente do rosto de Usopp, o atirador fez um olhar contrariado. — Ah, vamos lá, Usopp, não acha que eu ficaria sexy nesse modelo?

Usopp pestanejou confuso e um vendedor se alinhou ao lado do moreno olhando a peça que Nami segurava.

— Certamente sua namorada ficaria perfeita neste modelo, combina muito com os cabelos ruivos dela, e vamos combinar que é muito sensual, com todo o respeito. — Apesar do ar de reverência cortês, o vendedor piscou para Usopp.

— Ah, não, nós não somos... — Usopp começou, mas Nami o cortou imediatamente.

— Meu namorado é muito ciumento, ele prefere que ninguém mais além dele, veja a minha beleza! — A ruiva piscou e mostrou a língua para o vendedor.

— Ora, posso dar um desconto imenso, se for para convencer um namorado ciumento.

— Nami... — Usopp gemeu, o rosto em chamas. — Eu... não sou ciumento.

Mas a ruiva não o ouvira, estava feliz negociando um desconto absurdo com o vendedor. Usopp balançou a cabeça e sentou em uma poltrona ao lado do caixa enquanto Nami pagava a nova leva de roupas do Bando todo.

Ela terminou de pagar e despachou as compras para serem entregues direto no navio, em seguida pegou o moreno pela mão, arrastando Usopp pelas calçadas congeladas da Ilha que acabaram de encontrar. Eles compraram café quente e tomaram caminhando, enquanto voltavam ao Sunny e apreciavam a decoração das ruas, era manhã da véspera de Natal.

— Usopp, vou precisar de um favor. — Ela falou de repente, eles estavam quase chegando no Mini Merry II. — Marquei um encontro e preciso que me traga aqui novamente depois do almoço.

O atirador engasgou com o café, Nami deu algumas batidinhas nas costas dele.

— Encontro? Como é isso? — Ele perguntou tentando encobrir a angústia que sentira. — Agora a pouco você estava dizendo aos outros que eu era _seu namorado._

Ela gargalhou, o rosto de Usopp rompeu em chamas, e ele fez um beicinho amuado.

— Claro que sim! Qualquer coisa para ter um bom desconto, né?

— Ah.

Usopp apenas a encarou de forma penetrante, Nami sentiu um frio enregelante percorrer o seu corpo, o sorriso dela desapareceu. Sem nada dizer Usopp caminhou na frente, alcançando o Mini Merry e o tirando do esconderijo.

— Só quero obter umas informações, não é nada demais. Não posso pedir a mais ninguém, você sabe.

— Eu sei.

Usopp deu de ombros indiferente e acionou o motor a vapor da pequena embarcação.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam de volta ao navio, as horas passaram e Usopp atendeu ao pedido de Nami levando-a até a praia. De longe ele viu um sujeito mal-encarado acenando para ela.

A ruiva não se despediu de Usopp, apenas correu ao encontro do estranho e o atirador sentiu como se um bloco de gelo se alojasse em seu estômago, o frio dali se espalhou pelo resto do corpo.

Ele observou os dois conversando, Nami apenas balançava a cabeça sorrindo e logo caminhou ao lado do sujeito, em direção à cidade. Usopp começou o retorno e para não ter de buscar ela, planejou trazer o Sunny para a praia.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Pouco mais de uma hora depois, com um beijo estalado no rosto Nami se despediu do seu acompanhante e correu pela areia branca da praia, logo o rapaz ficou para trás acenando sorridente para a ruiva. Com as botas na mão e o coração um pouco pesado ela avistou o Sunny próximo a areia. Dentro do navio e junto à murada Nami podia distinguir a figura pequena de Chopper, acompanhado de Luffy e Usopp, provavelmente os três estariam envolvidos em algum tipo de brincadeira, já que era aniversário de Chopper.

Por um momento ela lembrou do olhar penetrante de Usopp mais cedo, quando ela pediu que ele a levasse até a praia. Aquele olhar dele a acompanhou durante todo o passeio e por isso parecia ter um bloco enorme de gelo assentado em seu coração.

Ela alcançou o navio, e Chopper atirou a escada de cordas para que subisse. Nami percebeu que Luffy continuava ali com Chopper, mas Usopp desaparecera. Ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu até o quarto para trocar de roupa, onde encontrou Robin lendo com uma xícara de café ao lado.

— Como foi o passeio? — Robin perguntou.

— Interessante. Não foi nada demais, eu só queria informações sobre alguns piratas e a marinha. Esse cara parecia saber bastante. — Nami respondeu indiferente.

— O fato do rapaz ser convenientemente bonito foi apenas uma coincidência, suponho... — Robin falou perspicaz por cima da borda da xícara.

Nami trocou as meias úmidas por outro par seco e vestiu um suéter, o frio era um pouco demais para ela.

— Não havia percebido que ele era bonito, mas agora que você falou... ele era inteligente também, não o bastante para descobrir as minhas intenções, mas ainda assim... — A ruiva sorriu.

— Encontrará ele novamente? — Robin questionou, chegando onde queria.

— Não. Precisei de algumas informações, ele me deu. É tudo. — Nami disse arrumando o cabelo. — Você viu o Usopp? Acho que hoje ele não está de muito bom humor, o que é bem incomum.

Robin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ele levou você na praia e, depois de voltar ao Sunny, não saiu da murada com a luneta observando o ponto onde a deixou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Nami escovava os cabelos encarando a própria imagem no espelho, avaliando o que Robin falara e a ideia de Usopp ficar à sua espera a fazia um pouco feliz, mesmo que não acreditasse em tal possibilidade. No entanto havia certa frieza na atitude do atirador.

A ruiva resolveu ir até a cozinha e arranjar algo quente para beber. Durante o percurso buscou Usopp com os olhos discretamente, mas não havia nem sinal dele. Ela chegou na cozinha e deparou-se com Sanji misturando algo em uma panela gigante.

— Sanji-kun! Há algo quente para beber? — Nami falou sentando à mesa, notando que Zoro dormia alegremente no sofá.

— Haii, Nami-swaann... — O loiro dançou através da cozinha. — Aqui está um chá de laranja com gengibre e mel!

Mas então antes de agradecer o chá, Nami perdeu a fala. Usopp entrava na cozinha com cara péssima, ninguém poderia dizer se ele estava triste, irritado ou deprimido.

— Usopp, é aniversário do Chopper e véspera de Natal não ouse arrastar essa cara por aí! O que há com você? Parece que sofreu um ataque massivo dos fantasmas daquela linda garota de Thriller Bark! — Sanji se adiantou a Nami, questionando Usopp.

O moreno nada disse, tampouco olhou para Nami, apenas gemeu enterrando o rosto na mesa. Sanji se aproximou e até mesmo Zoro acordara e estava postado atrás de Usopp, encarando a nuca do atirador.

— Vou chamar o Chopper, ele deve estar doente. — O espadachim declarou, saindo pela porta em busca do médico.

— Sanji-kun, vá com ele, Zoro não será capaz de encontrar o Chopper! — Nami pediu urgente.

— Marimo perdido de merda! Claro que ele não vai achar nada! — Sanji passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e saiu no encalço de Zoro.

Assim Nami se viu sozinha com Usopp, o observou de perto. Ele parecia normal apesar das bochechas estarem levemente avermelhadas. A ruiva colocou a mão na testa dele para experimentar a temperatura, mas sua mão foi capturada em algo que lembrava uma armadilha de ursos.

Ela baixou os olhos e viu a mão de Usopp fortemente cerrada na dela.

— Usopp...

Ele largou a mão dela como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Por favor, não me toque dessa forma tão despreocupada.

Nami arregalou os olhos, a voz mordaz de Usopp foi o bastante para que aquele peso gelado no coração que ela sentiu mais cedo ficar quase sufocante.

Ele a olhou através dos cílios, puxou o ar para dizer algo, mas Luffy invadiu a cozinha trazendo Chopper que, agitado, ficou de pé sobre um banco, tomando nota de todos os sinais vitais de Usopp. Nami observava tudo de perto.

— Está sentindo algo, Usopp? Alguma dor, algum sintoma? Qualquer um? — A rena perguntou enquanto via a pressão arterial do atirador.

— Não. Não estou sentindo nada. — Usopp parecia ainda mais infeliz. — Realmente _nada._

Chopper aprofundou uma carranca, encarando o atirador.

— Não há coisa alguma que eu possa detectar. Não é uma gripe nem nada patológico...

— Tudo bem, Chopper, só estou cansado. — Usopp falou se erguendo de pé com dificuldade.

Nami assistiu enquanto ele saía da cozinha, Luffy ao lado dela soltou um suspiro.

— Ele não quis brincar e nem aceitou meu pedaço de carne mais cedo.

— Desde quando ele está assim? — Nami perguntou.

Luffy tentou se concentrar, o rosto ficando um pouco vermelho com o esforço, até que enfim ele arregalou os olhos.

— Oh!! Foi um pouco antes da hora do almoço! Depois que ele chegou com você, Nami! — Então Luffy teve uma péssima impressão. — O que você fez a ele?

— Nada demais! — Ela disse na defensiva perante o olhar acusador de Luffy e Chopper. — Eu pedi que ele me levasse até a praia, o Sunny ainda não estava na costa.

— Eu meio que compreendo ele. — Sanji falou muito baixo chamando a atenção de todos para si.

— Do que está falando? — Nami ficou de pé, os olhos dela estavam fixos em Sanji.

— Veja bem, Nami-san. Você simplesmente pediu que o Usopp a levasse para lhe entregar a outro homem. — Sanji soltou uma baforada, então observou a fumaça espiralando aleatoriamente, tentando conter seus próprios pensamentos. — Eu não teria concordado que você fosse em algo tão semelhante a um encontro.

Nami apertou os olhos, sentiu uma fúria contida misturada com algo que poderia ser culpa.

— Não era um encontro! E se fosse, não sei qual seria o problema! — Ela disparou, com os punhos cerrados.

Sanji deu alguns passos à frente, e segurou o rosto de Nami com ambas as mãos, a ruiva sentiu o olho azul penetrante encarando os seus.

— Sim. Tem toda razão, querida Nami-san... você... realmente não sabe.

Ele a soltou com gentileza e deu as costas a ela, voltando para o fogão.

Nami franziu a testa irritada e saiu em disparada para o quarto.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Muito mais tarde no convés, Usopp observou a neve caindo tímida, e seria um espetáculo bonito se ele não estivesse tão chateado. O motivo ele não saberia colocar em palavras, passou horas ouvindo Chopper e Luffy perguntando isso para ele, mas ainda não tinha uma resposta.

— Não sente frio?

A voz suave de Robin o tirou dos pensamentos. Ela sorria levemente para Usopp, mas a atenção dele foi desviada para Nami. Eles trocaram um olhar por um longo instante, em seguida o atirador virou o rosto e observou Brook tocando uma música natalina. Sanji se aproximou com uma bandeja de cookies temáticos e algumas bebidas.

— Essa cobertura veio em boa hora. Franky estava esperando pelo espetáculo da neve, não? — O loiro falou colocando uma caneca de chocolate quente na frente de Usopp e uma xícara de café na frente de Robin.

— Franky sabe o que fazer para colocar um enorme sorriso no rosto desses rapazes. — Robin concordou observando o cyborg desfilar em seu modo “tanque gentil” pelo convés congelado.

— Ele é um sujeito muito legal. — Nami falou pela primeira vez, sentando ao lado de Robin e apanhando a caneca de chocolate quente que Sanji entregava a ela.

Usopp observava os outros brincando, Franky lhe chamara para ajudar a armar a cobertura, mas ele dispensou. Agora lembrava que Robin ajudara no projeto dessa cobertura.

— Você também é, Robin. Vocês dois fariam um ótimo casal. — Assim, porque estava se sentindo um pouco miserável, Usopp simplesmente deixou escapar, e um pouco arrependido, emendou: — Mas é claro que isso foi apenas uma afirmação hipotética, você não namoraria ninguém do Bando!

Robin inclinou o rosto de lado levemente, como se avaliasse a possibilidade de uma forma madura que ela obviamente faria.

— No Bando todos são interessantes. — Ela declarou simplesmente. — Nami, você namoraria alguém do Bando?

A ruiva foi pega desprevenida, e quase derrubou a caneca de chocolate.

— Eu... acho que... não pensei nisso... — Ela respondeu um pouco afobada, as bochechas coradas e o coração acelerado, Robin não perdeu tempo.

— Eu acho que vocês dois fariam um ótimo casal. — Robin sorriu, apontando para Nami e Usopp. — Na verdade se formos pensar...

— Usopp seria a escolha SUPER perfeita para a Nami. — Franky falou, sentando no lugar vazio em volta da mesa no convés, com sua mão enorme ele apanhou um biscoito e jogou dentro da boca. — Em Water Seven cheguei a pensar que eles eram namorados.

Usopp e Nami dividiam a mesma sensação de bochechas ardendo, choque e vergonha absoluta, enquanto Robin e Franky encaravam divertidos. Usopp teria dito algo, mas uma pequena confusão no convés chamou a atenção de todos: Sanji berrava com Luffy e Zoro.

Nami marchou até lá e em poucos instantes Usopp já a observava gritando com Sanji e os outros.

— Nami jamais namoraria um cara como eu, é loucura. — Ele disparou, sentindo algo além da insegurança e negativismo habitual.

— Eu não penso assim. — Robin contrapôs tranquilamente. Ela e Franky trocaram um olhar conspiratório, enquanto Usopp encarava as costas de Nami. — Você nunca imaginou ser o namorado dela?

Por um rápido momento Usopp assistiu sua alma partindo do corpo.

— C-claro que não! — Usopp falou apressado, mas Franky ficou muito próximo a ele varrendo as feições do atirador, e Usopp torceu o nariz, reiterando. — Talvez... só um pouco, às vezes... antes de acordar...

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Franky disse contendo um sorriso.

— Mas não é minha culpa! São... são todos esses caras que ficam olhando para ela quando fazemos compras, ou quando saímos para fazer reconhecimento de um local... — Usopp falou muito depressa, despejando o que o agoniava sem nenhum aviso. — E ainda hoje ela falou para um vendedor que eu era namorado dela e depois me pediu para entregá-la para um sujeito mal-encarado! Isso me enlouquece!!

Robin sorriu vendo Usopp arrancando os cabelos crespos de forma cômica.

— É, onii-chan... eu SUPER aconselharia a se declarar logo de uma vez para evitar esses mal-entendidos, sabe? — Franky sugeriu, ele levantou de onde estava e foi ao encontro da bagunça no convés que Nami já contivera.

— Nem pensar! É só algo que eu penso quando estou inconsciente.

— A falta de consciência por vezes nos faz sábios. — Robin falou abrindo um livro. — E verdadeiros.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


A noite de Natal veio e passou assim como os dias posteriores, e agora Nami se via às vésperas do Ano Novo. Ela assistia os meninos brincando na neve, estavam em alto mar e a zona climática ainda era de inverno. Olhando para o Ninho do Corvo viu Zoro lá treinando, Sanji também estava por lá cuidando o horizonte em busca de uma ilha. Ela sabia que havia alguma por ali e seria uma boa ideia aportarem para arranjarem alguns mantimentos.

No leme Franky conversava calmamente com Robin, a morena tinha uma xícara nas mãos e Nami especulou se era o frio que deixava as bochechas de Robin levemente avermelhadas.

— Oi, Nami!

Ela virou e se viu de frente com Usopp e o encarou em expectativa, pois ele não vinha falar diretamente com ela desde a véspera de Natal. Usopp colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos de um macacão azul marinho que ele vestia hoje.

— Hm... quando encontrarmos uma ilha, você... eh... gostaria de ir comigo escolher alguns papéis e tintas? — Ele falou muito baixo, Nami precisou chegar perto para ouvir.

— Por 500 beries a hora eu não me importaria de lhe acompanhar, Usopp! — Ela respondeu radiante.

— NANI??

— É mais ou menos o preço de uma bebida quente na maioria das ilhas onde vamos... — Ela riu, gostando de ver a cara de bravo e as bochechas coradas de Usopp. — Esteve mais frio que o normal, não acha?

— Ah... hoje não parece tão frio... não neste momento... — Usopp respondeu desviando o rosto para longe.

Nami admirou o perfil dele recortado contra o azul do oceano, o rosto dele estava vermelho e a ruiva queria pensar que era por causa do frio.

— NAMI-SWAAAN ~~ — Tanto Nami quanto Usopp voltaram os rostos para Sanji que gritava pendurado no Ninho do Corvo. — Estou vendo uma ilha logo na frente!

— Okay! Vamos para lá! — Nami falou animada, e quando ela deu as costas para Usopp fazendo menção de correr para o convés, sentiu uma mão pressionando a sua. — Usopp...

— Você vai comigo? Mesmo se não encontrarmos um lugar onde tomar algo quente? — Ele perguntou encarando os pés.

— Ah... Sim!

Ela saiu em disparada para o leme deixando Usopp para trás com um sorriso vacilante.

_“...Aconselharia a se declarar logo de uma vez para evitar esses mal-entendidos...”_

A frase esteve dando voltas na cabeça de Usopp durante todos os dias... ele não sabia se teria coragem para tanto, mas queria ao menos passar um tempo com Nami e se tivesse sorte...

Usopp foi até seu armário no quarto dos garotos e escolheu uma roupa quente, pois Nami tinha razão, o frio era intenso mesmo que diminuísse sempre quando estava ao lado dela, o que não suprimia a vontade imensa de abraçá-la sem motivo nenhum.

Usopp se aprontara e fora para o convés, não foi capaz de ver Nami em nenhum lugar, mas avistou Luffy e Brook animados com a expectativa de verem de perto a nova ilha.

— Olá, Usopp-san! Eu e o Luffy-san vamos até a praia para conhecer a ilha, quer vir conosco?! — Brook convidou, Luffy ao lado do músico não conseguia se conter.

— Usopp, parece ser muito divertido lá! Olha, olha!! Daquele lado tem uma floresta, e daquele lá é a cidade, o que acha? Hein, hein, hein???

Usopp colocou os óculos de alta precisão para ver mais longe tudo o que Luffy apontava.

— Oh, sim, há uma floresta, não dá pra saber muito sobre ela pois é uma mata fechada, mas parece bem perigosa... — Usopp falou e Luffy gemeu de excitação. — E ao norte parece que há uma cidade mesmo, dá pra ver que tem algumas construções mais altas.

— Haaii!!! Vamos lá, Usooooopp!!! Por favor venha conosco, vamos nos divertir demais!!! — Luffy pulava de um lado para o outro como se fosse uma bola de basquete. — Chopper também vai! Vamos, vamos???

Usopp coçou a nuca um pouco desconfortável.

— Uh... eu... então, Luffy...

A expectativa nos olhos de Luffy era algo quase opressor.

— Né, Luffy... Eu já chamei o Usopp para ir comigo na ilha, então se divirta com o Chopper e o Brook, sim? — Nami surgiu no convés, mentindo despreocupadamente. Ela olhou para Usopp e deu uma piscada cúmplice.

— Humph. Você sempre leva o Usopp, Nami. Nunca temos a chance de nos divertirmos juntos. — Luffy apontou com um biquinho emburrado.

— Mah, mah, mah... isso que você chama de “diversão” eu chamaria de “perigo mortal”! — Ela falou sem olhar para Usopp, então acrescentou: — E depois, sou uma ladra, tenho que fazer jus a minha alcunha, assim estou roubando o Usopp, depois eu devolverei.

O coração de Usopp deu uma quinada e ele percebeu que era um momento ruim para respirar. Obviamente Nami não tinha noção de o quanto ele queria que fosse verdade o fato de ela o roubar para si mesma.

— Luffy, olha, parece que tem uma árvore enorme com umas frutas estranhas lá!! Vou olhar no meu livro se tem algo parecido!! — Chopper chamou animado e Luffy pareceu esquecer totalmente que estava chateado.

Nami virou de frente para Usopp o encarando com um sorriso gigante no rosto, o sorriso de quando ela levava vantagem em algo, as bochechas dela estavam levemente coradas e ela usava uma presilha em forma de girassol no cabelo e vestia um casaco longo com um capuz de gatinha. Usopp sentiu seu coração batendo como louco dentro do peito.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Depois de horas de busca por uma loja especializada em papéis e tintas, Nami acabou fazendo Usopp entrar em várias lojas para verem artesanatos locais e outras coisas. Ela usou todo tipo de desculpa para apanhar as mãos de Usopp nas suas, mas ele parecia nervoso e aflito todas as vezes que ela o segurava. Nami já estava um pouco irritada.

No fim do dia Usopp convidou Nami para sentarem no alto de uma estátua para verem o pôr do sol pálido. Fora um espetáculo bonito, deixando as nuvens rosadas, a luminosidade era baixa, Usopp apreciou a visão do sol deitando no mar refletido nos olhos castanhos de Nami e achou que naquele momento teria coragem para dizer a ela como se sentia, porém... durou poucos minutos.

Sem poder controlar o próprio medo do incerto, Usopp se levantou repentinamente e em alguns minutos estava andando pela terceira vez numa rua conhecida. Eles resolveram procurar um lugar para tomar algo quente.

Como Nami ficara para trás assumindo uma expressão triste e estava ventando muito, Usopp puxou-a pela mão. Ela o encarou aturdida por um momento, pois ele estivera nervoso demais durante o passeio, fora uma mentira descarada e ele não queria comprar coisa alguma, queria apenas estar com ela por algumas horas, só os dois, ver o pôr do sol e fazer coisas tolas como andar de mãos dadas, mesmo que não fosse apropriadamente.

Ele esteve envergonhado por isso, mas uma vez que o tempo deles juntos estava terminando, era melhor aproveitar o que pudesse.

— Vamos, Nami, sei que tem um bar aqui em algum lugar... ou era uma cafeteria...? — Ele falou apertando a mão dela gentilmente.

Nami parou mas manteve a mão dele segura entre as suas, e Usopp se sentiu puxado para junto dela.

O rosto de ambos ficou muito próximo e Usopp encarou os lábios vermelhos dela por um momento excruciante.

— Está escurecendo. — Ela falou, e automaticamente Usopp viu todos os postes de luzes acendendo juntos. — É véspera de ano novo, você sabe?

— Ah, sim, sei disso... vamos tomar algo quente e voltar para o Sunny! — Mesmo que aquilo doesse um pouco nele, Usopp sabia que era o certo a fazer.

— Não vai dar. — Nami falou sem rodeios apontando para o céu. — Está vindo uma nevasca, eu posso sentir na minha pele.

— Tudo bem, vamos encontrar um lugar rápido para nos abrigar!

Usopp voltou a puxar ela pela mão ao longo da rua, enfim eles encontraram um café aconchegante, entraram e logo pediram bebidas quentes.

Nami olhava toda hora para a janela, sentado ao lado dela Usopp via que a nevasca não veio, e a ruiva obviamente parecia apreensiva.

— Luffy e os outros vão ficar bem, não se preocupe com eles. Se algo acontecer o Chopper levou um den den mushi a pedido da Robin.

— Não estou preocupada com ele, mas sim conosco.

— Ora, vamos dar um jeito! Já passamos por coisa pior, contei para você daquela vez que eu resgatei um gigante do gelo? Ele tentava pegar um peixe no lago congelado, então ficou de pé bem no meio, onde o gelo era mais fino... quando eu olhei só a mão dele estava para fora, gesticulando como um ventilador de uma hélice só! Corri até lá e mergulhei na água, mas o pior veio depois disso: Não havia peixe algum, apenas tubarões, eu lutei com todos eles e quase congelei, mas consegui subir à superfície!

Nami o encarava com um sorriso imenso no rosto, Usopp sentiu seu coração acelerar outra vez, ela apanhou a mão dele por cima da mesa e ele sentiu os dedos dela quentes juntos aos seus.

— Você deixou o gigante lá na água? — Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

— Você está com as mãos muito quentes. Eu gosto.

— Hm, sim. — A ruiva falou mas não moveu a mão que segurava a de Usopp, ele também manteve o aperto.

— Você é sempre quente. Mesmo que eu me sinta gelado, você sempre está quente... sua mão... me pergunto se seria quente o bastante se eu... — Então ele hesitou por um momento, mas seguiu em frente. — Você deveria ser presa, Nami.

Ela o olhou atordoada.

— O quê?

— Você roubou meu coração, deveria ser presa por isso.

O rosto dele estava ardendo pela declaração, mas ele manteve o olhar firmes encarando os olhos castanhos de Nami. Ela ficou em silêncio olhando atentamente para Usopp, em seguida, quando achou que ela se faria de desentendida, ele viu os lábios vermelhos se aproximando. Nami encaixou o rosto no dele e sua boca tocou a de Usopp, ela largou a mão dele e o abraçou fortemente. Quando Usopp sentiu a língua dela escorregando entre seus lábios e tocando a sua, ele se perguntou de onde vinha todo este calor que sentira de repente, e resolveu se afundar nisso...

Nami deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo, seu corpo todo ficando dormente e a sensação da boca de Usopp colada na sua era a única coisa que importava agora.

— Você ia perguntar se seria quente o bastante me beijar? — Nami falou em um sussurro.

Ela o abraçou mergulhando para um novo beijo e Usopp sentiu os dedos doerem de vontade de tocá-la, a cascata ruiva e cheirosa o absorveu mais rápido que ele imaginara, assim, sem se conter ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, acariciando a nuca dela.

— Parece que é quente o bastante, mas pode melhorar.

Finalmente flocos de neve caíam lá fora, e a meia-noite se aproximava, mas Usopp não abandonaria os lábios quentes de Nami nem se fosse obrigado.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC TERMINADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Não satisfeita com a coletânea de One-Shots, eu quis escrever um pouco de Usona especialmente para as festas de fim de ano *O* não que eu precise de motivo, mas... rs
> 
> Deixo aqui meu muito obrigada a FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) minha beta perfeita que conseguiu enviar a fic em tempo record dessa vez, kkkk, aishiteru ♥
> 
> Agradeço ao grupo One Piece Girls no facebook pela oportunidade de criarmos algo tão divertido!
> 
> Se leram até aqui, obrigada e não esqueçam de deixar um review, não vai custar nada e me fará extremamente feliz! :)
> 
> Desejo a todos Boas Festas e Feliz Ano Novo!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
